A Little Spark of Green
by clairemeatsix
Summary: I didn't think I knew how to love. But one girl came a shook me to my core. DarryXoc and Darry POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Spark of Green**

**Chapter 1**

I hopped off the porch as she approched the front gate, her eyes dancing over the house and me, suspiciously as if even the house had the ability to cross her. I didn't know what she had expected but I know I certainly hadn't expected the nervous words that burst forth from her lucious lips. "Hi. Um. Do you know.. where.. where I could find Dallas? Dallas Winston?"

"Uh, sure." I frowned, scratched the back off my head and for a moment, we both stayed rooted to the spot staring at eachother, perplex expressions on our faces. I regained my composure when the girl raised her eyebrows as if urging me to remember myself. I gestured towards our old, sagging house. "Come in. I'm Darryl. You are?"

The girl looked up at me, her wide, bottle green eyes searching my face. "I'm Ashling - call me Ash."

All I could think that Ashling was the most beautigul girl I had ever set my eyes on.

"Unusual," I smiled at the hypocrisy of this. "I like it."

Ash said nothing, but bowed her head, allowing her hair to fall down between us like a curtain or a shield. I led her into the kitchen, where Sodapop, Steve and Dallas were engrossed in a game of cards. There was a pile of coppers on the centre of the table where they were sat. Ash had straightened up and she no longer seemed like the nervous girl I had encountered outside. Now, her personality that she wore on the outside was as cocky and cool as Soda's. I had to clear my throat three times to obtain the attention of the gambler's. "Dally.. um this is-"

"Ash!" Dally straightened up out of his seat so fast that his legs snapped his chair back with a clatter. Before I could blink he had wrapped the girl in his arms and he in hers. "How..? How the hell have you been?"

Ash pulled away from him, smirking. I wondered how they knew eachother but instead of voicing this, I edged around he pair and collected Dally's fallen seat, sitting on it and glancing at Dally's cards. He wasn't winning this time.

Sodapop, too curious for his own good, perked up, allowing his cards to drop into Steve's view. Steve groaned and slammed his cards down on the table. He wasn't winnning today either, I assumed. Sodapop smiled his movie star smile. "Hi," he said, his eyes suspiciously flitting from between Ash and Dally. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Dallas?"

I leaned back in my seat as Steve slouched and rested his head on his hand, propping his elbow up. I crossed my ankles and squeezed my bottom lip between my thumb and forefinger. I was very curious as to where this conversation was going. "Um, guys.." Dally scracthed his neck, frowning as he gestured towards Ashling. "This is Ashling - Ash - she's my, err.. Sister."

Sodapop choked on his tongue, slamming his feet down and his hand down on the table as he coughed. This was obviously too much information to digest so fast. I uncross my ankles as Steve swallows hard. "You have a sister, bud? How come we never knew?"

Dally was overwhelmed by questions from Sodapop and Steve - and eventually Ponyboy who came home from school and few minutes later - but I sat there, saying nothing. For the first time, I took a few moments to fully evaluate Ashling. I had noticed her inhumane beauty the moment she had opened my front gate but taking the time to appreciate that beauty was so much better than a first glance. Her eyes were bright, and the most lovely thing I had ever seen, there was somethig behind her eyes though, something bad as if she had witnessed the most horrible things. That something didn't belong to such a beauty. Her skin was pale but her cheeks had a light dusting of rose that was continually there. Her hair was dark. Darker than mine. Raven black hair that when the light hit it the right way, it shined blue. As I was staring at her face, her eyes met with mine and she smiled, sending a wink my way.

I swear, my heart near enough stopped.

I figured she was about 17 and wondered if 3, me being 20, was a big age gap between us.

As I pondered this, Ashling had taken a seat and pulled it over towards me. I smiled at her kindly, rolling my eyes at our brothers and Steve, who were still trying to suss out the details from Dally. Ashling wrinkled her nose at me and I couldn't help but feel we had already created our own secret language that needed no words for communication. "I don't get it," she said, her voice clear and sweet. "Why is it so hard to understand?"

I shrugged and sighed. "It shouldn't be but we've all gotten used to Dally being a one mand band. We figure he had no family, none that he cared about any, so we didn't ask. It's just a bit of a shock if you had been here the past few years since he moved over."

Ashling said nothing, her eyes burning into mine. She shrugged, leaned forward on her elbows and let her breath out in a huff of air. I smiled and folded my arms on the table. She seemes as stubborn as her brother. "I was caught up somewhere else." Ashling said, frowning soflty to herself.

"Where are you staying, while you're here?"

"I haven't figured that out yet," she added, once she seen the concern plastered all over my face. "Don't worry, I'll find somewhere, Darryl."

"Call me Darry, if you like, Ash." I grinned at her, leaning back on my chair again. Ankles crossed, arms crossed. "You're welcome to stay here. I'm sure we could make room."

Ashling stretched her arms out in front of her, laced her fingers and cracked them. Pressing, her lips together in a thin smile she offered me a shrug. "We'll see. Thank you."

I let my thoughts wander away to Ashling and Dallas' lives before they both ended up her sooner or later. From what I had heard from Dally, and trust me, I had heard little, was thathe didn't have a very hospitable family life. His father was a drunk and his mother was no better herself. Looking at Ashling, I could see the familiar treats in her appearance to Dally. Her eyes gleamed danger and trouble like his. The way they cracked their knuckles without even touching them. The way they bit the inside of their mouth when they were thinking hard about something. At first glance, you would not assume they were related.

"Where did you live before you came her?"

"New York," Ashling snapped her head up in Soda's direction, who had joined us having given up on Dally, though Steve was still pestering him along with Ponyboy. "Why?"

Soda flashed her a smile and ran his hand through his golden hair. Shrugging, he said. "I was just wondering why we hadn't met ya sooner, was all."

Ashling said nothing, but her eyes sought mine and I tossed her a reasurring smile. For once, a girl had warmed to me - intimidating, quiet and scary Darry - rather than the popular, flirtatious Soda. I surpressed a chuckle. I leaned forward as Ashling slid her legs over my side of the table.. not Soda's direction anyway. "Don't be nosy," I warned him.

Ashling slid her legs back in front of her and smiled down at the table. Was there something about the parental tone in my voice that had amused her? Or was it that Soda had actually done as he was told? Ashling flicked her green eyes, which robbed me of breath, up in my direction with the same amused smile playing on her lips. "Would you mind if I stayed here for a while?"

"Not at all," Sodapop chimed, smirking and shooting her a wink. "Stay as long as you must."

To me, Ashling had already figured out who ran this house and her eyes stayed locked on me, awaiting an answer. I shook my head and her amused smile became relief. "You can have my bed, if you like. Though some nights you may have to share."

"I don't mind." Ashling winked. A wink more suggestive than Sodapop's, but then she laughed and I couldn't contain my own chuckled despite Soda's confusion.

I didn't mind one bit either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night, we had taken Ashling to Tim's place, where he was holding another party. No surprise there. Since her arrival, Ashling had warmed up to Soda. I cursed myself for not making more of an effort with her. It dawned on me then that I actually liked this girl.. more than I'd liked any girl for a long time. It scared me. Love was just another reason to get yourself hurt. But there was something about this girl that made me want to forget all about my fears and jump and fall. As we walked the short distance from our Curtis residence to Tim's place, I watched as Soda laughed and let his arm lay around Ashling's shoulders. Ashling stiffened for a moment at his touch, but soon enough relaxed and laughed along with him, allowing his arm to stay around her shoulders. I wasn't the only one who looked on at the scene in distaste, Dally was glaring at the back of Soda's head.

"You like her." a voice to my right said, amused. Ponyboy, of course it was. He missed nothing.

I tried to shrug it off acting as if I knew he was behind me the whole time. I peeled my eyes away from Soda and Ash, letting them fall to Pony's level. "Sure," I murmured, looking straight ahead now. "She's nice. Don't you think?"

"She is," he agreed but he was chuckling. I frowned as he pulled out a box of matches and pack of cigarettes. A nasty habit he'd promise he'd quite soon. "But ya know.. I didn't mean it like that."

I thought of asking what did he mean but I knew and he knew I knew. I sighed, pusing the broken gate that was half off it's hinges to Tim's front door. I held it open for the others but Ponyboy stayed behind. "I guess. It doesn't matter though. She and Sodapop are obviously interested in eachother and it's not like she'd ever go for me anyway. I'll get over it, it's just a little first glance crush, after all."

"I don't know," he dropped his cigarette and stubbed it out with his toe, crushing it to ash. "Ashling is different."

Damn right, she was.

Inside, I was surprised to see that Soda had teared himself away from Ashling, who I found upstairs in a quiet room running her hands over dusty old books as if they meant something to her more than anyone could understand. Sodapop was deep in conversation with his almost-ex Sandy so I decided to give that drama a miss and hide upstairs. I wasn't enjoying myself at all.

I dived into Tim's room - at least, I think it was Tim's anyway - and there she was. Ashling. Crouch with a drink in one hand and her free hand dancing over the spines of books. I didn't make a noise and she didn't acknowledge my presence. She pulled out a book, flipping it over in her hands. "Have you ever read this, Darry?"

I sauntered ver nad sat cross-legged beside her, taking the book from her hands. To Kill A Mockingbird. "Yes," I swallowed. "Have you?"

"It's one of my favourite's."

"Do you read a lot?"

Ashling looked at me, her green eyes serious. Biting her lip for a moment, she tilted her head in thought. Pursing her lips, she raised an eyebrow, saring off into the distance. "I have to."

"Why?" I frowned, putting the book back into it's appropriate slot.

"To save me from reality." Ashling stood up and gently placed her half empty glass on a table. "You know how life is."

I did.

I really did, more than anyone.

Life wasn't fair and sometimes all someone needed was a little fiction to get them through it.

I grabbed her wrist before she could leave the room. For a moment we looked into eachother's eyes as if we shared some hidden secret that no one else would ever know or understand. Ashling flexed her hand and I tightened my grip, swallowing hard. I shook my head, clearing the cobwebs from my brain. "Do you like Sodapop?"

Ashling tilted her head to the side, her eyes wide and curious. "No." she finally said, bringing a smile to her face. "Not like that."

I let go of her hand and, with a final wink, let her dance off into the dark hall.

Dally was drunk, Soda was drunk, Steve was drunk. Ponyoy had gone home already leaving Ashling and Ithe only sober(ish) people to help the other home. No matter how strong Ashling may be, there was no way we were geting these three home in a oner. Ashlign convinced Tim - with more flirting than I cared to see - to allow Steve to crash the night. Our only problems were our brother's now. They were both double the size of Ashling and I could on thank the Lord's that they were both concious. Would that make it any easier?

"C'mon, big guy." I murmured, pulling Soda up off the sofa as Ashling urge Dally to get up. "Time to go home, you two."

Daly wrapped his arm around Ashling's neck, allowing her to pull him up with little effort on his part. "You know, sis.." he slurred into her hair. I laughed as she winced. "I really missed you."

"I missed you, too, sis." Sodapop chimed in. I struggle to keep him up as he stumbled all over the treet. Ash was having more luck than I was. "No- We're not realted, are ya? I like you really lots."

"Hey!" Dally shouted, drooling over his chin and down onto Ashling's hair, making her shriek but she didn't let go of him. "That'sa my sis, you're like you lots really."

Ashling giggled and mouthed "Help" in my direction. I shook my head, mouthing back an apology as I gesture towards my own lump of a brother, who was shaking his head at Dally, trying to stand up on his own and make his way towards Dally. Ashling fixed a cold look on him, so cold that he froze in his tracks, dazing him enough that I could grab him and drag him toards the house. Nearly there. Ashling murmured something to Dally and he gave her an exasperted reply. I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Darry! Hey, Superman." Dally howled, I turned my head to see waht he was doing. "You look after her, you hear? I know.. I know that you like her. Anna don't blame ya! But just after look her, okay?"

"Okay?" I replied, skeptical. "I guess we're sleeping together tonight then, eh Ash?"

Oops. Everyone's head snapped in my direction. Soda and Dally started cussing every bad word under the sun as Ashling lost herself in a fit of giggles, I couldn't help but join her.

"I didn't mean it like that," I growled through my chuckles. "Oh, Ash knew what I meant! Grow up, you two."

When we had dropped Dally off on our couch and Soda in his bed. I grabbed Ashling's hand, relieved she didn't pull away, and led her up to my bedroom. I didn't know if sharing a bed with me would be awkward, but Ashling had a way of dispelling awkward air away anyway and I hoped it would be alright. I prayed it would be. Ashling leaned against the wall and smiled at me as I pulled my sirt up over my head. Her eyes sparkled deviously and I wondered if she was as sober as I had first thought. "Can I have that?" sh murmured, pushing herself up from the wal and coming towards me, gesturing to my grey shirt.

"S-Sure.." I handed over the shirt and I swear my jaw near enough dropped to the floor as she smirked, winked and then pulled her dress up over her head, leting it drop to the floor before replacing it swiftly wth my shirt. Damn, she had a good body. "S-sorr-ry-ry."

"For what?" she asked, leaning down and taking off her shoes. Ashling shook out her hair as I took of my jeans, pulling them off until I was just in my boxers and she was just in my shirt. I shook my head and she smirked, crawling under my covers.

I turned the light off and jumped into bed beside her, where she had curled up on her side. I lay on my back with my arms behind my head. I wasn't sure if she was just being quiet and leaving me to my thoughts or if she was sleeping.

"Darry."

I turned around to face her, only to have her arms wrap around my neck. My own hands instinctively went to her hips to pull her towards me. Ashling ducked her head under my chin and I pressed my lips softly against her temple. "Sweet dreams," I said, smiling as I rested my chin on her head.

Ashling's arms tightened around my neck and my hands slipped to her waist. "Sweet dreams, Darry."

I hoped to God she wasn't drunker than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in the morning, and the other side of the bed was empty. My hand clutched the sheets where Ashling had been lying and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to remember the feel of her in my arms as we drifted of the sleep, trying to remember her legs entwined with mine, trying to remember her skin against mine and my lips pressed to her head. I groaned, sighed and rolled out of bed. I showered, still grasping to the memory as I was skeptical that I would ever experience it again and then pulled on a pair of jeans to go downstairs.

Ponyboy and Dally were cooking, which was unusual for Dally. He didn't usually stick around for breakfast, never mind helping to make it. I greeted the guys and collapsed at the kitchen table, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Glancing up, I seen Dally looking towards the sofa, with a displeased look on his face. I followed his gaze and saw Soda and Ashling sleeping on the sofa. Ashling's arms were up by her face instead of around Soda, like his arms were around her waist. More making sure she didn't fall of the sagging old thing than to hold her. I hoped.

Dally groaned and dropped a plate in front of me. "Will you Curtis' stay the back off from my little sister, for God's sake?"

Ponyboy laughed loudly, but was shut up by Sodapop, who murmured into Ashling's hair. "Shut up, we're sleeping."

Ashling shook her head and rolled off the sofa to her feet, rubbing her head she padded towards us, still only wearing my shirt. I pulled a seat up beside me and she sat on it, laying her head agaisnt my shoulder with a yawn. "Don't move, Darry."

I stayed still but thought I'd have to let my breath out soon.

"You can breathe."

I let it out.

Ashling straightened up again, letting her hand drop under the table and brush it against my thigh. I pushed my plate towards her, until it was between us. Ash picked at the food as I took bites of it. She sighed, her leg flush with mine as she rested her face on her hand she propped up with her elbow on the table. I pressed my leg against hers. She smiled down at the table, her rosy cheeks getting darker. I smiled into my plate. Ponyboy cleared his throat, hoovering up the rest of his food. "Will you two get a room or summin'?"

Ashling moved my food around on my plate with my fork, moving them so they formed a 'D'. "What ever do you mean, Ponyboy?" Ash played innocence, but she was hiding a smile behind her hand, her eyes still trained on the 'D'.

"No, I see it too." Dally leaned back in his chair, inspecting us cooly. "There's something between you two whether you know it or not."

We both shrugged. I picked up a knife, a drew it along the curve of my food intial. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Soda groaned from the couch, stretching. "Trust us, there's something there."

I knew there was.

I just hoped Ashling did too.

I had been given the next two weeks off from work and I was glad. During the day, Ashling and I had shared so many hidden looks and secret smiles that the urge to grab her in my arms and kiss her was almsot painful. We had all gathered (Ashling, Me, Soda, Pony, Johnny, Steve, Dally, even Tim) that night and were just hanging out, doing our own things. Me, Johnny, Steve and Ashling were settling around the living area to watch a movie. I didn't know or care what the other's were doing.

Ashling squeeled as Steve lifted her up from the couch and dropped her to the ground, chuckling as he stuck his tongue out at her and stole her seat. Ash pouted and it was so cute that I was willing to give up my seat for her. But she pushed me back down, winding her arm around my neck and settling herself down on my lap. My own arm went round her back and my hand rested on her waist and, somewhere throughout the movie, my other hand found itself on her knee, occasionally rubbing up her thigh. Ashling didn't say anything, but only kicked at Steve's arm. He winced, laughed and rubbed his arm.

Johnny started the movie and Ashling rested her head on my shoulder, her fingers playing around my collar. When the other two were clearly engrossed in the movie - how could I concentrate on that with Ashling on my lap? - Ashling turned her lips to my ear. "I really like you."

My eyes widened as I turned my head to meet her eyes. My hands gripped her tighter, so tight that she winced and I felt bad. Did I seriously just hear those words come out of her mouth or was I imagining this? "I like you too," I whispered. "I really, really, really like you."

But Ashling only grinned and ducked her head under my chin.

What an infuriating girl.

From the kitchen door, Ponyboy winked at me with an I-told-you-so smile plastered on his face. I smiled back and turned back to the movie. All I could think of was how Ashling's finger's played with the scruffy hair behind my ear and how her other hand was splayed directly over my heart. All I could feel was how the curve of her nose fit perfectly under my jaw. All I could imagine was how it would feel to really kiss her for the first time.

I didn't know then that the time for our first kiss would be sooner than I ever thought it would be.

Ashling had fallen asleep by the end of the movie, her face buried in my neck. I checked the time and saw that it was late. I sighed, stretched as far as possible without disrupting her and gather her in my arms. She was as light as a feather. "Goodnight," I murmured, stepping over a half concious Johnny and Steve. Dally and the others nodded and smiled, understanding. They said their farewell's and I took Ashling up to my - our - room.

Once I set her down on the bed, I was too scared to wake her to even take her shoes off. I chuckled as she curled up in her usual fetal position, smiling as her hand reached for the empty spot where I would usually be sleeping. Maybe she did like me more than I thought.

I mean.. I know she told me she really liked me. But why would I believe her? Someone as beautiful as Ashling didn't go for guys like me. They went for Sodapop's. Not Darry's.

Maybe though, just maybe, she was different. Just like Ponyboy said she was.

I made to leave, but someone caught my wrist. I turned and smiled into the bright green eyes that shined up at me. Ashling caught the hem of my shirt between her fingers and tugged me towards her. We lay back in bed. "Stay," she murmured, closing her eyes and burying her face in my chest. I stroked her hair. "Please."

"Okay. I'm not going anywhere."

Ashling nodded as she kicked off her shoes. They fell to the ground with a clatter and she cuddled in closer.

This had been her nights for the past week and I felt like I was really, really, really, really, really, really falling in love with her. I swallowed my fear. "Can I take you out tomorrow? You know, like a date?"

"I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

A Little Spark of Green

I anxiously paced the small space downstairs as I waited for Ashling. It was taking her too long to get ready and I had nearly sweated through my second shirt. I was too nervous and the silence from upstairs was not encouraging. Sandy – Soda's still not quite ex-girlfriend – was in and I bit down on the urge to talk to her and ask her to run upstairs and check if Ash was at least still there. My brain was working overtime. There wasn't much more time I could stand this suspense. Finally, I was about to run upstairs myself just to check if she wasn't passed out on the bed.

However, I heard the soft click of her – our – room door shutting and feet padding on the wood above me. I leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs and tried to look cool. Which was hard, because when I saw her, my mouth literally fell to the ground. My tongue lolled out of my mouth, comically like a cartoon dog. She looked amazing and suddenly, I was unsure of what I was wearing. Should I change my shirt again?

I reached for her hand as she descended the final steps. "Wow..." I gaped, staring at her in awe. "You look damn fine."

Ash held a hand to her mouth and giggled. "You don't look too bad yourself, mister." She chimed, straightening my tie. Ash's smile was small but undeniably there and beautiful.

I was sweating more than ever now. What would people think when they saw us together? I didn't look worthy enough to be standing beside her, even in this house and out of the public eye. Ashling was wearing tight grey skinny jeans and sparkling heels that brought her three inches up. On top she had a lovely white blouse and a navy blue blazer. Her dark hair was naturally curly and hung down her shoulders and back in ringlets. Her green eyes were framed by her dark lashes and a small layer of makeup.

We were confronted by Dally at this point. He grasped my upper arms roughly and looked at me dead in the eye. "Right, Darry, here's the deal. You two are home by midnight, not a minute later. No if's not but's—" he added, when Ash opened her mouth to object. Having dealt with her, he turned his main focus back on me. "Look after her and have fun."

"I will, Dally." I rolled my eyes as Ashling gently tugged my arm towards the door, hastily saying her goodbye's. I don't think she could have gotten out of there any faster. "Bye!"

Once outside, I held her hand and pulled her along the street with me. We talk about anything and everything. It was nice and I liked it, considering we didn't have much time to ourselves in that hell house. But, hey, it was home. I took her to the Tasty Freeze (I know it wasn't much but it was the best I could do with such little cash) for a snack before we headed to the movies. We sat down and she smiled at me from across the booth, I said "I'm sorry I couldn't take you somewhere nicer..."

Ashling held my hand and giggled. "This is fine, besides it's not as if we're having a five course meal before we go see a movie. This is perfect. Maybe one day… but for now." She smiled happily at me and her reassurances were enough for me to forget my troubles for the moment.

Our waitress came over and my good spirits sank. Sandy. She and Sodapop had finally broken up. I wasn't sure how she would react to us. Until I looked at her in the face and saw the hatred plastered there... when she was looking at Ashling. Ashling looked taken aback and shot me a funny look. I switched to her side of the booth then, just for good measures as Dally's warning was ringing clear in my face. "Hey, Sandy." I smiled at her, knocking my knee against Ash's. "How are you?"

Her eyes burned into Ashling, you had a delicate frown on her face. "Hi," she said, though it was more like a snap. "I'm fine, Darryl, how are you?"

"Yeah, we're good—"

"I don't care how _she _is, I asked how you were."

"Excuse me?" Ash raised an eyebrow. "Umm…"

"Look, Sandy. I know you're mad at Soda but that's no excuse for taking that anger out on Ash. This has nothing to do with her. Any problems you have, you have them with Sodapop." I fixed a stern, angry look on her. How dare she treat Ash like that?

"Oh, I don't have a problem with that slut? He left me for her!" Sandy growled, wagging a finger in Ash's face. Ash pushed her away and I placed my hands on Sandy's arms to keep her from jumping over the table at Ash. "How about that, Darry? Do I still not have a problem with your precious little Ash, who everyone loves so much? She's just a stupid, little whore."

I pushed by Sandy, pulling Ash with me. There was no way we were sitting her and listening to this bullshit from a silly little girl like Sandy.

"Don't believe me?" Her voice followed us. I turned around. "He told me himself, Darry. How does it feel to know that your little brother is in love with your girlfriend?"

I took her home in a rage. Not at her but at Sandy and Soda. Ash trailed along after me in silence. We ran by Soc's who daren't mess with me by the look on my face, I guessed. Finally though, Ash decided she had had enough and stopped walking (or jogging, as she had to take double the amount of steps to keep up with my fast pace.) "Darry, what the hell is your problem?"

I stop and think. What was my problem? "I-I don't know, okay? I know it's not like you're my girlfriend… I just, he knows how I feel about you. Yet he decides that he's in love with you and to have the news delivered by his crazy ex-girlfriend!" I shook my head and mashed my lips together. "I think…"

"You think what, Darry?" Ash's voice was gentle and she held my hand.

"I think I'm in love with you and the thought that someone else…" I couldn't finish that thought and besides I didn't want to. Ash had attacked me, wrapping her arms around my neck and mashing her lips tightly against mine.

"You're such an idiot," she gasped when we pulled apart. "I'm spending all of my time with you, Darry. Not Soda."


End file.
